


[vore] Redbunny Cherryberry

by wolfbunny



Series: Bluebunny Multiverse Cluster [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-fatal vore, Nudity, Soft Vore, Vore, blue is bad about assuming things without asking, digestion mention, implied sex, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, willing prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Red (UF Sans) is a bunny and Blue (US Sans) is a fox, but they get along really well anyway.Blue's brother is less bunny-friendly.





	[vore] Redbunny Cherryberry

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be blamed for yet another Bluebunny multi-verse remix because an anon on tumblr suggested it.  
> Suggest kemonomimi skeleton vore (or other stuff) on my [tumblr](http://nom-the-skel.tumblr.com).

“Sans? What are you doing in there?”  
  
“Nothing, Papy! Don’t come in!” Blue called. “I told you to be quiet!” he hissed down at Red.  
  
Red’s long ears folded back in indignation, but he kept his voice down too. Foxes had sensitive hearing. “How’m I supposed to be quiet when you’re—”   
  
“Shh!” Blue flushed cyan and Red grinned at the way it colored almost his whole skull.  
  
“Besides, you weren’t exactly quiet yourself when—”  
  
“Stop! Talking about it!” Blue’s gray-furred ears were pinned back.  
  
Blue’s brother’s voice came through the door again. “Sans? It’s past dinner time, so if you’re not cooking tonight I’m gonna go to Muffet’s.”  
  
“Okay, Papy!” Blue agreed without hesitation.  
  
There was a pause, which Red spent worrying whether the fox had heard their whispered exchange.  
  
“You sure, Sans?” the fox asked. Red breathed a sigh of relief. “Want me to get you something too?”  
  
“No thanks!” Blue answered hurriedly.  
  
“You know you shouldn’t skip meals, Sans. You don’t have any secret snacks in there, do ya?”  
  
Blue looked at the skeleton bunny lying on the floor under him. “No, definitely not!” he said, not terribly convincingly. Red grinned; ‘secret snack’ wasn’t a bad way to describe him.  
  
“What do you have in there that you don’t wanna share with your own brother?” Blue’s brother sounded amused rather than angry or truly suspicious, at least, but Red’s soul still quickened with fear.  
  
“Nothing, Papy! Just—give me a minute and I’ll come make dinner. I’m—I’m not dressed!”  
  
It wasn’t really true. Blue was mostly dressed; it was Red whose clothes were scattered across the floor. He reached for the nearest item, but Blue got off of him and gathered them up much faster, then shoved them under the bed.  
  
“What’re ya doin’?” Red hissed. “He’s not gonna come in here, is he?”  
  
“I don’t think so, but you better hide. He could look in through the window or something.”  
  
“But it’s the second story.”  
  
“Yeah, I know.” Blue straightened his own clothes.  
  
Red looked doubtfully at the cramped space under the bed. “I dunno if I’ll fit. How about the closet?”  
  
“Maybe, but—what if he’s suspicious? If he thinks I’m hiding something, he might snoop around while I’m cooking.”  
  
“You dressed yet? I hate to miss out on Muffet’s but it’s worth it to find out what you’re hiding in there.” The other fox sounded pretty suspicious.  
  
“Papy, don’t pry into my personal life! Because I’m not hiding anything!”  
  
Red sighed at Blue’s inability to not induce suspicion. “Well—you don’t think he’d hurt me or anything, do ya?” If Blue was anything to go by, the monsters in this world weren’t so bad, even if they were apparently all at least half fox.  
  
“No, not really. But he loves bunnies,” said Blue, and Red relaxed. It would be awkward and embarrassing to be introduced to Blue’s brother this way, but not the worst thing he’d lived through. It would probably be even more awkward if the fox found him hiding in the closet, so it was best to just face it head-on. He opened his mouth to say so, when Blue continued, “It’ll probably hurt at the end though, after he eats you. When you get, y’know, digested.”  
  
“What?” Red pressed close to Blue, clinging to his bandanna. “Can you just take me home now, please?”  
  
“I’m sorry, Red, I’d love to, but I don’t want him to see you. He’s so greedy, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s taken food from me.”  
  
Red shuddered at being referred to as food. “Then you gotta hide me.”  
  
Blue put his arms around the shivering bunny. “I guess the closet is our best bet,” he said, but he didn’t sound confident.  
  
“No, he’ll find me in there.” Red pressed his face into the bandanna.  
  
“Sans?” the other fox called again. “You know I respect your privacy, but I’m gonna start getting worried in a minute.”  
  
“Just a minute, Papy!” Blue lowered his voice again, squeezing the bunny comfortingly. “I’m sorry, Red, I don’t know what else we can do.”  
  
“You gotta hide me in here.” Red dug his fingers into Blue’s belly through his shirt.  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’ll be fine, just open your mouth.”  
  
“I don’t—”  
  
“Come on, Blue, we don’t have much time!”  
  
Blue opened his mouth, his tongue still manifest, and Red hooked a phalange over his lower jaw to guide him to bend down into range. He peered in, grinning in approval. He hadn’t planned to try this so soon or under so much pressure, but he supposed this was one way to get Blue to agree to it.  
  
He stretched both hands into Blue’s mouth and hopped up, but his skull hit the fox’s teeth and he fell back to the carpet. “You’re gonna hafta open wider or lean down further,” he said, chuckling sheepishly at Blue’s flustered expression.  
  
Blue did both, enveloping Red’s skull in his mouth. Wow, he was pretty enthusiastic about this, Red would have said if Blue’s tongue weren’t pressed against his face. He tried to push deeper but had no traction. Blue’s hand pressed against his tail as the fox sat up, sliding the bunny deeper. Red found himself tilting forward into the fox’s throat. It was a tight squeeze, but with the lubrication of Blue’s saliva—apparently he liked the taste of rabbit and bones—he slipped down surprisingly easily as Blue’s gulp echoed around his skull. Eyes shut and ears pressed tight against his skull, he was most vividly aware of the squeeze of Blue’s throat tightening around his ribs, and then his pelvis, and then—Blue stopped. Red could still feel the open air on his toes, and he didn’t seem to be moving. Something must be wrong—maybe his fluffy tail had irritated Blue’s throat somehow. But there wasn’t much he could do with most of his body already inside the fox; he had to wait and trust that Blue would take care of it.  
  
“Oh, you caught a bunny. Congratulations, Sans!”  
  
The voice was muffled significantly but Red could still make it out.  
  
“You didn’t hafta be so secretive about it. I wouldn’t steal him from you,” Blue’s brother continued.  
  
The ecto-flesh around Red constricted, pushing him further down, and at last his legs and feet joined the rest of him, enveloped in the fox’s warm, damp magic.  
  
“I told you to wait!” Blue’s voice was more clearly audible, if a little distorted when heard from inside him.  
  
“You also told me you were gettin’ dressed.”  
  
“I was!”  
  
“Why’d you need to change clothes to eat a bunny?”  
  
“I—I didn’t! I’m sorry, Papy. I was just afraid you would want to eat him.”  
  
“You know I’d never eat a bunny that was yours, bro.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Of course not.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“I promise. I’m glad you finally got over—”  
  
“In that case, I want you to meet him! Okay, Red?” Blue must have punctuated this by patting his belly or something because Red was jostled inside his stomach, having made his way there while the two foxes were talking.  
  
“No, wait,” Red tried to say, but when he parted his teeth he got a mouthful of magical fluids. He squirmed in displeasure, at a loss of how to communicate it to Blue when the fox couldn’t see him.  
  
“He’s eager to meet you too!” Blue chirped, and suddenly Red was free from the ecto-flesh, coughing as Blue caught him before he fell out onto the carpet. He tried to stay in his hiding place, curling up in the space above Blue’s pelvis, but Blue pulled him out. He latched onto Blue’s shirt and glared warily over his shoulder at the other fox.  
  
The fox looked back at him with wide eye sockets, then addressed Blue. “I thought you were gonna eat him?”  
  
“I did!” Blue sounded proud of himself.  
  
“But he’s still here, sitting there all uneaten.”  
  
“I wouldn’t say he’s uneaten, exactly.”  
  
“If you’re not gonna eat him after all, can I have him?”  
  
Red shrank back from the taller fox’s hungry gaze, pressing closer to Blue’s chest.  
  
“No, Papy! I told you, he’s mine!”  
  
“But if you’re not gonna eat him, what are you gonna do with him? We’re not keeping a bunny for a pet.”  
  
“He’s not a pet!” Red looked up to see Blue blushing again. “He’s my—well, I’m gonna ask him to be my mate!”  
  
“Your what?” Red and the other fox reacted in unison.  
  
“I’m sorry, Red.” Blue shifted his grip to cradle the bunny in his arms. “I wanted to ask you in a more romantic setting.”  
  
“You can’t be mates with a rabbit.”  
  
“Of course I can, Papy! You don’t have to answer now, Red. I promise I won’t let Papy eat you even if you say no.”  
  
“Why would I say no?” Red momentarily forgot about the other fox in the room, grabbing onto Blue’s bandanna to pull himself up, face-to-face. “You’re perfect.” He licked across Blue’s teeth, inviting him for a kiss, which the fox returned, although more restrained than the bunny, so as not to swallow Red’s entire skull again. When he pulled back, Red was happy to keep gazing into his eyes, but Blue looked up at something behind the bunny.  
  
“Where did I go wrong?” his brother muttered to himself.  
  
“Papy, are you okay?” Blue took a step toward his brother, and Red pressed himself close to the smaller fox’s chest again.  
  
“Yeah, I just … need to sit down for a minute.”  
  
Blue took a seat on his bed next to his brother, laying a concerned hand on his knee. Red slipped out of his arms to sit on his other side, where he could feel safe pressed close to Blue and not be directly next to the other fox.  
  
“Don’t worry. You’ll get used to it.” Blue grinned at both of them in turn. “You’re brothers-in-law!”  
  
“It’s like being related to a taco,” the other fox grumbled.  
  
“Or a serial killer.” Red peered back at him around Blue.  
  
“Don’t be silly. Bunnies aren’t tacos. And Papy has never killed a rabbit … that’s as big as you.”  
  
“Well that’s really reassuring, thanks.” Red had to admit that Blue did have one serious flaw, and that was his brother.  
  
“There’s nothing to worry about, Red.” Blue nuzzled him. “Papy already said he wouldn’t eat a bunny that was ‘mine,’ and besides, he wouldn’t hurt the mother of his nieces or nephews.”  
  
“That’s true but—wait, nieces? Nephews? Mother??” He stared at Blue, who looked back at him with eager innocence. The other fox was reflecting his own shock back to him, with perhaps more horror. Red looked away and shuffled off the bed. “Stop staring at me. I’m gonna get my clothes.”


End file.
